


Snow Bunnies

by i-eat-the-whole-ass (pleasejustno)



Series: random bokuroo stuff [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasejustno/pseuds/i-eat-the-whole-ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: i do not know if the breathing thing is real or not</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snow Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i do not know if the breathing thing is real or not

"Aah, Kuroo!" Bokuto moans all breathy and needy as he comes into Kuroo's hand. 

At almost the exact same moment, Kuroo comes into Bokuto's hand. Having spent many years sleeping and masturbating together, they've mastered the art of controlling their breathing and syncing it to be able to orgasm together. Or maybe they really just were soulmates. 

Chests heaving with pants and bodies shiny with sweat, they look up and catch each other's eyes and burst into laughter. 

With his hand still covered in Kuroo's fresh ejaculate, Bokuto swipes a finger through a streak of it and starts drawing something on Kuroo's thigh. Kuroo lets him, and watches with fascination for a bit. 

Some leafy-looking thing materializes under Bokuto's tracing finger, and Kuroo tilts his head, curious. 

"I'm drawing a bunny," Bokuto informs him, drawing intently, topping up the come on the tip of his finger every now and then. 

"Okay," Kuroo replies, although he can't quite see the bunny in the lines of come on his thigh. 

Eventually the drawing does end up looking like a bunny, Kuroo supposes, when Bokuto dabs a finishing touch and gestures to the drawing with a flourish. 

"Do you like it?" He beams up at Kuroo, surreptitiously wiping the rest of Kuroo's come on his finger on their bedsheet, his hand behind him. (Kuroo doesn't like having to change the bedsheets, and he hates crusty bedsheets, too.)

"Mm yeah it's cute," Kuroo squints at it. He can feel the drawing drying on his skin, and it's a little itchy. He'd scratch at it, but that'd ruin the drawing. 

"Snow bunny!" Bokuto thinks up, and suddenly claps his hands, "Draw one for me, too, Kuroo!"

So Kuroo draws a snow bunny on Bokuto's leg with the latter's own come that's become rather gooey. 

It's done within a matter of minutes, and Bokuto's chest puffs up in happiness. 

"Now we match!"

"Nice," Kuroo reaches out his come-covered hand to gently pat Bokuto on the cheek lovingly. 

An hour later, they are both clean, bedsheets changed (Kuroo found out and got a little pissed), and sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> so.....why did i write this???? yeah anyway expect more bokuroo bullshit from me in the future as usual because i cant write quality stuff


End file.
